Stefano & Me
by AntoniaThetWriterHedgehog
Summary: Fue muy duro lo que pasó, y la noche siguiente un fenómeno extraordinario que todos presenciaron terminó con mi vida. Y estoy con él hasta el día de hoy...


_**Ho-hola, cómo están. :D  
Bueno, como ya saben he estado mucho tiempo inactiva, pero LLEGUÉEEEEEEE!  
Porque he estado escuchado esta canción (watch?v=lN1QF3H1f8s)(Si quieren escúchenla mientras leen esto) y como soy fanática de PewDiePie me llegó la inspiración (POR FIN) y decidí hacer este corto en primera persona. **__**Hope you like it!  
PS: The english versión available in a few days**_

**GoodBye Stefano…**

Quiero contar esta historia para que sepan lo que pasó. Solo quiero desahogarme y dejar de sufrir.  
Lo quiero de vuelta. Quiero olvidar todo lo que pasó. No quiero seguir recordando nada. Lo amo y quiero que esté conmigo…  
¿Tenían que hacer todo eso? ¿Tuvieron que matarlo por un rencor de meses atrás?  
Quiero olvidarlo todo...

Todo empezó en esa maldita mansión. Estábamos PewDie, Stefano, Gonzalo, Mr. Chair, Piggeh y yo. Me llamo Caroline, pero muchos me dicen Carol o Caro, aunque Stefano solía llamarme Carolina. Para los que no me conozcan soy una estatua dorada, pero mujer. Nunca he salido en las historias de Amnesia, pero existo.

Pero ya no éramos estatuas, sillas y cerdos. Éramos humanos como PewDiePie. Todo teníamos una maldición pero ya acabó. Podíamos caminar, correr, sentir, y todo lo que ustedes pueden hacer.  
Los barriles… Ellos también son humanos, y los que crearon todo este dolor. El cual quisiera olvidar pero no puedo…

-Pewds, deberíamos ir a la derecha.- Dijo Stefano.  
-Yo propongo ir a la izquierda.- Dijo Gonzalo.  
-Deberíamos ir hacia adelante.- Dijo Piggeh.  
-Creo que tenemos que volver- Dijo Mr. Chair.- Tengo la sensación que se nos olvidó algo…  
-¡Déjenme pensar en paz!- Exclamó PewDie de forma exasperada llevando sus manos a la cabeza.- Todas sus propuestas son buenas, pero solo una será la correcta.  
-¿Escalar?- Propuse yo.- Hay una escalera allá adelante y parece haber una llave.  
Todos miraron hacia arriba adelante. Lo que decía era cierto: Había una llave y una escalera.  
-¡Qué observadora eres!- Dijo Stefano, con ese hermoso acento francés (En inglés, Stefano tiene un acento francés) de siempre.- Ahora que recuerdo, había una puerta cerrada atrás.  
-Pues vayamos- Dijo PewDie, subiendo la escalera y tomando la llave.  
-Yo voy- Dijo Stefano.- Ese lugar debe ser peligroso.  
-¿QUÉ?- Dijeron todos, incluida yo, impresionados.  
-Que yo voy. Como amigo, no puedo permitir que Pewds se lastime o algo así.

Stefano se fue y me corrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Sabía que iba a pasar pero no podía advertírselo a nadie, ya que me tomarían como loca. Sabía que Stefano se podía cuidar solo, pero no a tanto peligro como yo pensaba que iba a pasar.

Cuando se fue hubo un embarazoso silencio. Nadie se movía, nadie hablaba, y yo casi ni respiraba. Hasta que corrí hacia la puerta donde estaba Stefano.  
Al llegar iba a abrir la puerta, pero escuché un grito de dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
-¡STEFANO!- Grite. Traté de abrir la puerta, pero no podía. Llegué al estado de angustia absoluta mientras escuchaba los gritos de Stefano, hasta que di cinco pasos y corrí hacia la puerta y la derrumbé, ya que era vieja y estaba oxidada.  
Me costó mucho trabajo entender lo que pasaba:  
Stefano tenía una roca enorme encima de sus piernas y le salían lágrimas del dolor, mientras que los barriles lo torturaban pateándolo e incluso pasándole filosos cuchillos por el cuerpo. Solo lo rozaban, pero eran tan filosos que le hacían cortes de todas formas.

-¡STEFANO!  
-¡Carolina!- Gritó Stefano.- ¡Sal de aquí, te pueden lastimar!  
-¡NO!- Grité, y corrí hacia él. Dos barriles me agarraron para que no pudiera pasar. Me hacían daño, pero yo luchaba para ir donde Stefano. Logré zafarme de ellos, pero otros dos me agarraron y eran más fuertes que los anteriores.- ¡PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWDS!  
Seguía luchando y unos segundos después aparecieron Pewds y compañía, y me ayudaron a zafarme de los barriles. Cuando lo logré, corrí a donde Stefano. Los demás corrieron conmigo y me ayudaron a sacar a los barriles, y cuando lo logramos me arrodillé cerca de Stefano. Estaba herido, inconsciente, con esa enorme roca encima de sus piernas, y logré descubrir que era Jennifer. Ella no pudo salir de la maldición, pero trabajaba para los barriles.

Cuando Stefano despertó abrió los ojos solo un poco, y no pudo moverse, por Jennifer. PewDie y Gonzalo sacaron la roca de encima de él.

-¿Carolina?  
-¡Stefano!- Grité.- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, levántate!  
-No…no puedo…  
-¿Qué?  
-El impacto con la roca me rompió la pierna derecha, y estoy muy débil. Déjenme aquí y váyanse ustedes.  
-Yo no voy a dejarte aquí.- Le dije, y lo ayude a levantarse. Él se apoyó con su mano derecha en mi hombro y levantó su pierna derecha dando saltitos con su pierna izquierda. Yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir, así que Pewds me ayudó y se puso a la izquierda.  
Vinieron quince barriles y tuvimos que apresurarnos más, a tal punto que Stefano se desmayó por tanto esfuerzo y tuvimos que llevarlo entre todos a un lugar seguro: el bosque.

Abrimos la puerta y la cerramos. Había un poco de luz, ya que eran las cinco de la mañana. Pewds y yo dejamos a Stefano en el suelo.

Stefano tosió y trató de levantarse, pero se olvidó su pierna estaba rota, y cuando la apoyó en el suelo lanzó un grito de dolor y cayó como una piedra al suelo. Luego se sentó.

-Stefano, no te muevas mucho- Dijo .- En ese estado cualquier movimiento puede ser fatal…  
-Ya nada importa ahora- Dijo Stefano.- Voy a morir, y nadie puede impedirlo.  
-¿Stefano?- Dije yo.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
-¡Mírame, Carolina!- Grito Stefano, aunque con pocas fuerzas.- ¿Crees que voy a sobrevivir en este estado?  
-Stefano, tienes una oportunidad- Dijo Pewds, pero no parecía estar seguro.- Tienes que creerlo.  
Stefano tosió y apoyó su cabeza en el suelo, con los ojos entreabiertos.  
-Pewds, mi hora ha llegado.- Dijo Stefano.  
Los ojos Pewds y los míos se humedecieron.  
-No, no puede ser cierto.- Dije.- Podemos hacer algo, podemos…  
No supe qué decir. Efectivamente, no podíamos hacer nada por él. Dentro de unos minutos (o segundos) cerraría sus ojos para siempre.  
-No…-Dijo Pewds- no, vamos a hacer algo y vas a mejorarte.  
Stefano empezó a respirar con dificultad. No le quedaba tiempo, le quedaban solo segundos.  
-Sinceramente…- Dijo Stefano- Agradezco… todo lo que han hecho por mí…

Me acerqué a Stefano y lo besé. Stefano se impresionó pero no pudo hacer más, ya que unos instantes después, murió.  
Empecé a llorar Y Pewds trató de consolarme.  
-No te preocupes.- Dijo.- Seguramente siente lo mismo por ti.

Nos fuimos y dejamos el cuerpo de Stefano solo. Pero la noche siguiente, pasó algo que acabó con mi vida…

**¿Les gustó? Es un corto de dos caps, así que falta el final.  
Si les gustó sugiéranme más cortos sobre PewDiePie. Los hago con gusto siempre y cuando no sean temas de adultos (onda, MUY de adultos).  
Espero les haya gustado, y si les gustó no duden poner esta historia en sus favoritos. ¡Se agradece mucho!**


End file.
